


Mine

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Drabble or One Offs [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Jack and Rhys are idiots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Jack tells Rhys to takes what's his and leave. Rhys takes Jack with him.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I needed to get out.

“Don't you walk away from me, Jack!” Rhys yelled across the penthouse. He stormed after the man, anger seeping deep inside him.

Jack was making his way to the front door. “You seem so sure I'm never going to change! I'm just an old dog who's too stubborn to learn anything!” He pointed at door. “So leave! Pack your shit and go!”

Rhys jumped back. “What?”

Jack glared daggers. “Take whatever's yours and get the hell out!”

“You're serious? You're just gonna-”

Jack crossed his arms waiting.

Rhys shook with anger. He stalked towards the door, but stopped when he reached Jack. Rhys bent down and hooked his arm around Jack's leg and grabbed his torso with the other. He lifted Jack, but the man was too bulky and Rhys too weak.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Taking you with me!” Rhys grunted, again failing to pick Jack up. Desperate, he began to tug and pull Jack towards the door.

“What?” Jack, to keep from falling, hopped along with Rhys, holding onto him for support. “Stop. Give me back my damn leg!”

“No!” Rhys heaved Jack forward more. “You said take what's mine, so I'm taking what's mine!”

Jack fumed. “My leg isn't yours!”

“Not your leg, dumbass! You!” Rhys yelled. “You're so stubborn!”

Jack glared and tried to yank away. “Well, if I'm so difficult, why are you sticking around?”

Rhys was at the door and opening it. “Because you're worth it!”

“Why!?!?” Jack yelled.

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” Rhys tugged hard.

Jack’s fingers slipped from the door frame. They went crashing to the floor. Rhys wriggled out from under Jack.

He sniffed. “Fine.”

Jack said nothing. He sat up on an elbow, watching Rhys.

Rhys sat on his knees, wiping tears from his eyes. “If you really don't want me anymore, fine. I'll… go…” He squeezed his eyes shut and hugged himself, trying not to sob.

“Aw, hell,” Jack sighed. “Pumpkin, don't cry. I'm an idiot and only just realized we were talking about different things. I thought you were mad I forgot our anniversary.”

Rhys snapped his head up, frowning. “Our anniversary?”

“Yeah, it was last week, but I was so caught up in work, I forgot.” Jack sighed.

Rhys frowned. “I don't understand. You've been avoiding me and were being an asshole. That's why I've been upset.”

Jack smiled sheepishly. “Yeah… I was worried you were mad and I was trying to find someway to make up for it, so I was mad at myself but…” He looked at Rhys. “I guess you didn't remember either…”

Rhys sniffled. “No I didn't.”

“I'm so sorry, Rhys. I don't want you to go. I didn't mean to hurt you, please, don't leave. Stay, I'm sorry I said those things.”

“You… mean that?”

Jack winced. “Yeah, I mean it. I… I love ya, too.”

Rhys smiled and leapt forward hugging and kissing Jack. “Oh, Jack! I'm sorry too!”

Jack grunted. “Careful, cupcake.”

Rhys sat up. “Oh! Are you hurt?”

Jack nodded. “I think I pulled a muscle… Everywhere…”

Rhys giggled. “I'm sorry, I was just really upset.”

Jack grinned. “Nah, I deserved that. And it was cute.”

Rhys giggled. We're a pair aren't we?” He stood. “I thought it was next month.”

“Nope,” Jack said, letting Rhys help him up. “It was last week.”

Rhys helped Jack hobble into the apartment. “I'm sorry, Jack. I should have talked to you before assuming.”

Jack smirked. “I shoulda too. Hey, at least I know you're never gonna leave me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
